Talk:Druella/@comment-196.204.14.225-20160508191327/@comment-27950421-20160510204309
@Taunt hmm... I think maybe we can consider the Order a nation? It's an organization that actually control all fellow member nations. There's a "big boss" giving orders and others shall follow. Not really. The system that the order follows seems very similar to the the Catholic Church operated back when the Catholic Church was the only church. It had it's own military forces, leader, and headquarters but it was largely powered by the nations that supported it. While the heroes and angels are from the order the vast majority of the military force is likely from whatever nation is in control of the territory. The crusades were rallied behind the Catholic Church and the military of the Catholic Church was in the fight, however they would've amounted to nothing without the assistance of the English, Spaniards, and other nations that they had power in. Even if the Order personally controls more land or military might then the Catholic Church did, the important part is still their belief. The Order controls other nations by controling the beliefs and loyalty of their people. The hardest blow the Catholic Church was ever dealt was when the Christian religion was divided into multiple churches. Loyalty could be given elsewhere. The main reason the Catholic Church wasn't crippled by this was because the splinter churches weren't attempting to destroy it and even with competition it was still christian and thus automatically assumed to be good. The hardest blow that religion in general has ever been delt was the discovery of evolution. It disproved the origin and with origin story wrong how much of the rest is wrong. Even then, the main reason that religions keep going is because they provide moral guidelines and thus are automatically assumed to be good. The hardest blow that could be dealt to the Order would be to prove them wrong about monsters. Recruitment would drop and they would lose control of a vast majority of land and people perhapd even within the territory that they control personally. However unlike most religious groups, doing this would not only make them wrong but also immoral, attacking innocent people. They would become the great evil those who followed them would turn on them. Eventually between the fact that very few people would join them and the attacks from others they would cease to exist. Actually that's what mamonos do all the time. According to a Q&A several months ago, there are only a very little fraction of mamonos that actually mindlessly attack humans all the time. Seems like Druella isn't one of them for she has the ability to stand down in Lescatie instead of go full rogue and wreck havoc everywhere. I won't say that mamono mindlessly attack people but the fact is that some of the most common and wide spread mamono are known for aggressively raiding and raping, goblins, orcs, werewolves, amazons ect. Harpies annually swoop down and kidnap people by the dozen and black harpies are well known for being aggressive. And all that isn't even getting into the PR are problem that is the manticore. Even if they don't go on mindless rampages, they still attack people.